


The White Box

by UhhComeBackToMe



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mom Gwen, New Member, dadvid, gwenvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhhComeBackToMe/pseuds/UhhComeBackToMe
Summary: This is the aftermath of A Night In the Woods





	The White Box

**Author's Note:**

> I have about two other fics that I intended to work on but I needed some kind of help to get me really motivated to do more chapters. Also sorry this ain’t no Dadvid and I think I may never do one. It depends on if I’m given an idea I know I can work with (I can’t come up with my own in these type of cases). I’m also not used to writing fluff so I was cheesing throughout the whole time of me writing this. I was going to add a part where it kicks but I just couldn’t, it would’ve been too much fluff.

These days have been running thinner and thinner as they go. If David waited too long he may never do it which would lead to it not happening and he sure didn’t want things to go downhill due to him being nervous or anxious. He didn’t want to just get it over with, though. He wanted this to be special. 

It wasn’t going to belong until Gwen gets home from work. She’s been working all day and David was sure she would be tired when she came home. But now seemed to be the best time to do this.

* * *

He just sat there on the couch, fiddling with the small white box in his hand while waiting. _Any moment now… _

He stopped his motions when he heard the jingle of Gwen’s keys turning to unlock the door. He quickly stood up, making his way to the door like a happy puppy who couldn’t keep his excitement away. 

“Hey,” she greets him, giving him a small smile.

“Hey,” David was trying his best to not give off one of the biggest grins. 

She was tired and wanted nothing more than to just lay down. Her ankles were killing her, she’s been on her feet all day at the hospital trying to bring the patients their meals. It wasn’t much work in the eyes of others but in her condition it was. Carrying someone else around can be tiring, can’t it? 

It’s been almost six months since their “accident” happened and David couldn’t be more excited about their new member to arrive. 

He just needed to wait a little bit more. Until she’s at least somewhat comfortable, that way she’ll be least expecting it. 

Luckily tonight was the night Gwen had decided to watch some tv. It must’ve been a stressful day at work since her eyes were glued onto the screen, not wanting to break eye contact. Well, it’s now or never, huh? 

David slowly got up from his side of the bed with the box in his hand. Looking at her to make sure she doesn’t see it. It was almost like he was invisible to her because her eyes were still locked onto the tv. 

He gets down on one knee, holding the box behind his back. “Gwen,” he begins. She snapped her head to see his face all flushed. 

“I’m sure you’re going to tease me about this later- Gwendolyn Santos you are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you so much,” he tells her, pulling out the box, opening it. “And it would be an honor to have you as my wife.” He was so flustered that it was sweet. 

She couldn’t help herself from giving off the biggest smile. “Yes, just yes David,” she tells him, letting out a giggle in the process. David quickly jumps off his knee to hug her tightly. 

“I knew you’d laugh,” he says, pulling away from the hug to slide the ring on her finger. 

“I’m not laughing, I just found this so adorable. I couldn’t help myself,” Gwen says. “I was also beginning to wonder when the hell you were going to do it. I just didn’t expect tonight to be the night.” David smiles before crawling over her to his side of the bed then kisses her. 

Today may have been stressful but at least ended on a good note and she wanted nothing more to have David laying by her side, resting his hand on her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure no one was wondering this but they didn’t use protection during their friends with benefits deal. I’m sorry.


End file.
